


I loved him first

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship, HEARTBREAKING ANGST, I'm not gonnna pretend I know what I'm doing, M/M, Mentioned Anxiety Attacks, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Mentioned Mild Depression, Mentioned injuries, My excuse to write angst, One sided Phichit and Yuuri, Phichit and Yuuri's story back in Detroit, Phichit's one sided love for Yuuri, Post Season 1, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Victor listening as Phichit tells everything to him, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “I loved him first.” The thing was Yuuri was a ball of anxiety but Phichit loved him dearly anyway.Or Phichit and Yuuri’s life in Detroit in Phichit’s point of view; from the first day they met which was awkward; Phichit trying to get closer with Yuuri and his ever skittish self; their struggles, their happy days, how their friendship grew, how Phichit’s feelings blossomed, until the day Yuuri departed back to Japan and somehow broke the Thai’s heart without knowing.[Victor never knew what he asked for when he requested for Phichit to tell him everything. Laughter ensued. Surprises were brought forth. Tears fell down. Old wounds were opened. Secrets were spilled out.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I loved him first.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480062) by [thatdamnpapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya)



> I know that I am not the only one craving to find out about Yuuri and Phichit’s life back in Detroit. I mean, for five years, they were roommates and rinkmates and even became best friends! I’m sure they’ve been to countless of adventures, had thousands of fights, had millions of memories they treasure, had feelings and things only the two of them know. 
> 
> I’m pretty certain that their first meeting was kind of awkward and Phichit was the first one to initiate their friendship which grew and grew into a best-friendship that is unbreakable.
> 
> And then, have you ever thought if they somehow got into a relationship or if Phichit ever liked Yuuri? [Mainly, I’m curious about the latter.]
> 
> I mean, in the Wikia, it said that Phichit admired Yuuri’s skating. I am not fetishizing everything I see and learn about, but I just wanted to try making a multi-chapter fanfiction about this in Phichit’s point of view. We usually saw things in Yuuri’s point of view in the anime, so I’d like to try focusing through Phichit’s eyes this time.
> 
> I am not living in a dorm nor am I living in a country wherein I can easily compare it to Detroit so I’m going to plainly rely on Google, my bestest cheat mate, in writing stuff. There will be inaccuracies, I am telling you in advance, but I actually want to concentrate on their friendship and adventures so whatever, hahahaha
> 
> And was it ever mentioned what their degrees were back in Detroit? I would guess or use made-up stuff here in my fanfiction, so if you know their true degrees back in Detroit, do tell me!
> 
> This fanfiction will a roller coaster of emotions. Of course, it will be humorous, innuendo-filled, have a slice of life, centered around friendship, and two best friends turning into not-by-blood brothers, angst, angst oh and angst and then fluff, tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> There will be occasional interruptions since this will be Phichit telling their story to Victor but I’d try to limit it so you can fully enjoy it.
> 
> I don’t know how frequent I’ll update and how long each update will be since I’m pretty busy with ‘My Heart of Constellations’ and ‘My Golds’ as well so let us go with the flow~ 
> 
> And here’s the first chapter! Hang on tight! Enjoy!

“Well, this is a surprise!”

Victor turned his head the moment he heard a familiar, energetic voice from behind him. He couldn’t help smiling as Phichit raised a hand and added, “Hello, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

_Damn, that sounded good. Now, I want to marry Yuuri even sooner._

He rolled his eyes and waved a hand. “Oh, don’t call me that yet. You might jinx the wedding.”

_Continue calling me that; it really sounds great._

Phichit sat on the seat across him, and with a sly smirk, remarked, “Oh? I thought you’re going to marry him if he wins a gold medal?”

He propped an elbow on top of the table, and flaunted the ring on his right hand. “Yeah, and I never specified from where he’ll need to win that golden medal from. The Four Continents is right around the corner; once he wins it, I’ll invite everyone in the stadium for our wedding reception.”

The Thai laughed. “My god. Did you ever realize that other skaters –other than Yuuri, your precious cinnamon roll of a fiancé-- participate in the tournaments too? And just how extra can you be?”

“Enough for Yuuri to sometimes wonder how he even fell in love with me.”

Phichit sighed and whispered a rueful, “But it never makes him fall any lesser in love with you anyway.”

Victor noted that melancholic tone he discerned from the Thai, and frowned at his fiance’s best friend. The pause was making him feel a little uncomfortable. “Phichit?”

The Thai blinked; he must have realized that he was not being subtle with being a little upset, so he quickly took out his phone and declared, “Let’s take a selfie!” Of course, being the queen Victor was, in a matter of second, he was in full glamour as Phichit opened the camera to take a photo of them. A minute after, it was already posted in Instagram, gaining hundreds and hundreds of like.

Who wouldn’t like it? Phichit, the peerless in taking selfies for Instagram was the one who took the photo. And alongside him was Victor, who seemed to always be camera-ready even if he just woken up a second ago. Combining the two in a photo would, of course, cause ruckus.

Phichit closed his phone and waved it. “So? What’s with this sudden request?” Before Victor could answer, the Thai blabbered, “Not that I don’t like free food. Who doesn’t? I mean, you did say that you’re going to treat me—and truthfully, _that_ sealed the deal. And you even chose a fancy restaurant that will let you stay however long you want since you’re Victor Nikiforov.” He paused and hummed. “Today’s the last day before we separate ways. The Grand Prix Finals’ done, but there are more competitions to prepare for; especially you, the legendary skater who’s making a comeback. And I thought you’ll spend today with Yuuri and tour him around Spain. Not asking me for a date while your own fiancé seems to be oblivious.”

He chuckled and showed a photo he took earlier before he went to this restaurant to meet Phichit: Yuuri and Yurio playing in an arcade – Yuuri was playing the game wherein you’d step on the steps by your feet, whichever shows in the screen. Yurio was Yurio was outside the box, laughing while holding huge kitten stuffed toys Yuuri managed to win for him by the crane game.  “I asked Yurio to hang out with Yuuri for the whole day. Even if Yurio’s a grumpy teen, he actually likes hanging out with Yuuri; and when I explained to him the reason why I asked this request out of him—he scoffed and agreed. Yuuri knows I’m gonna hang out with you, but doesn’t know my main objective.”

Phichit grinned. “What _is_ your main objective? If you’re gonna ask for my blessing for your marriage, I am already giving you millions. If you want printed hand-outs or agreements then I can also do that.”

He snorted and called over a waitress. He didn’t even look at the menu and asked two of their best sellers, two of their today’s special and the most chosen drinks of theirs. With a last smile and wave at her, she walked away to call out for their orders.

“If their drinks have alcohol in it, and I accidentally intake it, I don’t know if you’ll ever talk to me again,” Phichit warned with a laugh.

“Oh, I, Chris and Yurio have told you everything Yuuri did back in the banquet last year when he was a drunk ass; I think no one can beat what he did, but I fell in love with him anyway,” He teased with a wide grin.

Phichit just smiled, and looked down at menu before tracing an index finger on the embossed part of the cover. “You haven’t answered my question, you know. What did you call me out here for?”

He propped both of his elbows on the table, and clasped his fingers together. He looked at Yuuri’s best friend straight at the eyes, and said firmly, “Phichit, can you tell me every thing that you think is important for me to know about your life back in Detroit with Yuuri?”

Phichit blinked twice, and then burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, this is what this meeting is for? You could have asked me through the phone and—“ The Thai’s amusement with Victor’s request faded when Victor just continued staring hard at the Phichit. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He nodded. “And you wanted to meet me personally to watch my expressions and interrupt me whenever, isn’t it?” He nodded again.

“Yuuri considers you as his only foreigner friend, and considering how long he has been skating and how many competitions he had entered, he could have told me that there are more but no, _you_ are the only one. And even if he doesn’t mention it frequently, you’re his best friend. And I know, I see, that you also consider him as you’re best friend. You treasure him. You want him to always be happy and safe. You and Yuuri had been rinkmates and roommates for five years in Detroit. I trust your word, and everything you’ll tell me about your past,” He murmured. Phichit was staring at him with a torn face. “I beg you to tell me your story.”

He waited patiently as the Thai seemed to think over his decision. Victor usually saw Phichit as an enthusiastic, optimistic, energetic and jolly person, but his expressions appear to change a little bit when it concerned Yuuri. Whenever Yuuri’s happy, Phichit’s even happier for the Japanese. When Yuuri was upset, Phichit couldn’t be bothered because all of his attention will be on making his bets friend feel better. Whenever Yuuri has achieved something, you could hear the Thai’s scream of proudness even miles away. Whenever Yuuri was having anxiety attack, Phichit had the biggest open arms Yuuri could fall onto.

Victor wouldn’t lie. There were times he was jealous of the two’s closeness. Victor needed months to be able to hug Yuuri without the brunet stiffening or running away. Phichit could throw himself at the Japanese, and Yuuri would catch him and hug him back tightly without protest.

When he voiced this out to his fiancé, Yuuri approached him from where he sat on the bed, leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on the whorl of Victor’s hair. “Phichit is my best friend; he means a lot to me. But you’re my fiancé; you mean the world to me. You both have big parts in my heart, but this,” Yuuri pointed his chest. “Only beats for you.”

He didn’t stop hugging Yuuri for a whole day until Yurio smacked him with a water bottle for being too clingy and disgusting.

His reverie was broken when the food arrived, Phichit sipped from his drink, and finally nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell everything.”

He couldn’t help the wide smile that spread on his face. “Thank y—“

Phichit didn’t let him finish, though. The Thai smiled sadly at him and whispered, “Please know that Yuuri is a ball of anxiety, and I love him dearly anyway.”

Silence ensued until Victor found his voice and echoed, “L-Love?” A nod was his reply. “Like a friend’s love—“ A hasty shake of head.

He gulped. Phichit blinked, and added a broken, cracked and emotional, “I loved him first.”

Victor knew that that sentence would forever haunt him. That that sentence was beginning of a story he’d somehow regret asking for. That that sentence would crack his heart in a way he never thought he’d inflict on himself.

He wanted to stop the Thai. But at the same time, he wanted to know everything that happened back in Detroit. Yuuri was keeping some things to himself, and wouldn’t spill them to the Russian no matter what. And he badly wanted to know. Not just curiosity but for the things they had experienced that could trigger Yuuri’s anxiety attacks, and which Victor could avoid.

So he just stared at Phichit, willing him to continue.

“I loved Yuuri first. And I still do,” The Thai murmured. “I loved him before you met him. I loved him before you became his coach. I loved him before you truly interacted with him. I loved him before he grinded on you, and drunkenly asked you to be his coach in the banquet. I loved him before he even left Detroit after last year’s Grand Prix Final. I loved him before he even competed last year’s Grand Prix Series and tried his best to catch up to you.” Victor’s heart clenched when Phichit almost looked teary-eyed.  

“And I loved him before he even met those lovers he had back in Detroit. I loved him first, but all his life, all he looked at was you. It was Victor Nikiforov this, and Victor Nikiforov that.” Victor didn’t miss that annoyed look on the Thai’s face as he spat that last sentence. “I was truly happy to see him happy by reading about you. He was quite easy to give gifts to because all it had to take was for your face or name to appear on the said present. And I hated that.” A pause. Victor knew what sentence would follow after just by that look he received. “I hated _you._ ”

“Phi—“

But the Thai had started eating, and while cutting his steak in half, he begun the story, “I and Yuuri met in Detroit five years ago. He was eighteen and I was fifteen…”

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS APPRECIATED!
> 
> I dunno when the next update will be because we still have MHoc and My Golds. And I still have lots of ficlets I want to publish. [EXHAUSTED AS FUCK HUHU]
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Yell and rage at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021  
> Love lots!


End file.
